Maria Belenbauza Yamada
Maria Belenbauza Yamada is the daughter of Pedro Belenbauza Yamada and Joanna Belenbauza Yamada, the older sister of Gabriel Belenbauza Yamada, and the adoptive older sister of Hatchin. History Early Life When Maria was a toddler, her parents adopted a newborn named Hana Morenos, who became Maria's adoptive little sister. A few years later, her younger brother, Gabriel, was born. Maria and Gabriel were spoiled by their parents while they treated Hana as their slave and apparently allowed Maria and Gabriel to bully her. Maria loved her real brother but never considered Hana part of her family and wasted no chance at making her life miserable. Maria and her brother behaved as two sweets adoptive siblings in front of child services and helped their parents keep their loving façade by posing with Hana for at least one family photo that their parents would keep in the living room to make their guests believe Hana was considered part of their family. At some point, Gabriel picked up a stray cat who he named Blanco, who Maria and Gabriel loved very much but didn't want to clean up after him so they forced Hana to do it. Maria's father, Pedro often bribed Hana with hand-me-downs from Maria such as old magazines in order to get her to behave. Farewell, Cruel Paradise Maria has been shown on numerous occasions bullying and harassing Hana, along with her younger brother, Gabriel, and has even shown at least one time framing Hana for their shenanigans. She and Gabriel continually bullied Hana until she had enough of what they put her through. It wasn't until Hana reached her limit after Maria kicked her out of the house after Hana couldn't let Maria burn her face with an iron. Shortly after she did, Hana ran back inside and assaulted her out of anger for all she and her family has put her through. However, it is implied that Hana beating up Maria and running away is actually Hana daydreaming and may not have happened. Maria made a cameo in the second episode and was seen asking Atsuko if she is an officer to which she replied "Yes" before Atsuko checked Maria's stomach to see if she had Hana's tattoo, which she didn't have. Personality and Appearance Maria is a little girl about 2-4 years older than Hana. She has long brown hair in two braids tied with two large bows and a hairband. She always wears puffy dresses, which make her look younger. Like her parents and brother she wears glasses and wears a cross necklace like her mother and Hana when she lived there. When she is in public, Maria behaves like a polite little girl but when nobody is watching she behaves like a bully and a spoiled little girl. She mercilessly bullied Hana, and like her parents, treated her like a servant and forced her do their own chores such as caring for Blanco. Although Maria despised Hana, she was very caring towards Gabriel, even calling him "Gabu", and got mad at Hana when she threw Gabriel off her back after being forced to give him a piggyback ride and Maria demanded Hana apologized to him. Trivia *Maria has better table manners than Gabriel. Gallery Michiko1-29-1-.png|Hatchin kicked out Hatchin ep01a086.jpg Hatchin ep01a080-1-.jpg Hatchin ep01a079.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Villain